nightschoolmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Hunters
The Hunters appear to be humans that are trained in magical arts and demonology in order to protect other humans from the demonic races. They follow The Treaty, which all demonic beings must adhere to. Breaking this treaty by attacking a human means destruction at the hands of a Hunter. The hunter acts as judge, jury and executioner. All hunters have physical powers far above normal humans, and seem to be able to use some form of energy in battle. Daemon has also shown the power to heal himself and has taught his student various magics, such as making doubles by using their hair. They are also weak to Veres, the blood of hunters who have killed humans. Doing so causes a very painful death. Non-fatal injuries cause a more minor reaction and can allow for resistance to build up. Most Hunters know each other, and have safe houses that they reside in. Many of them go to St. Luc's for medical treatment; that is also where Mona, a vampire exorcist, resides. According to Svetlana Chmakova, "Hunters are orphaned/abandoned at a young age mostly because of their specific parentage -- if parents are both Hunters, the kids are more or less handed over to the community, since they may die in their line of work any day (and Hunters don't really pair up that often, or for very long). If one of them is a human, then chances are high that it was an accidental pregnancy and Hunter children can be pretty freaky to someone who doesn't know what they are (and dangerous, too, as they don't necessarily know to hold back their strength). There are happy exceptions, of course, but mostly the system is that of Claves, rather than blood families (with some attempts to foster the mentality of only temporary emotional ties.)"http://svetlania.livejournal.com/64062.html?thread=1030718#t1030718 Adult hunters ;Daemon :Teacher and leader of a group of Hunters, he is the first to hear of Marina's vision. Although he is greatly feared by "Night Things", he is greatly respected by those he teaches. He is also referred to as, "Old Man" or "The Old Man". He is rumored to be immune to bullets, able to break bones just by looking at someone, and defeat an army by himself. In reality, bullets are torn to bits before they reach him, he does not need to look at people to break their bones, and claims that he could level the city, and is sometimes tempted to do so. He is able to survive absorbing the toxins that were disabling all his students. ;Theo :A former hunter, he attacked Daemon's students to make him know what it was like to lose something he cherished. He was taken to the Council after being defeated by Daemon and another hunter. His son may have died, due to several Night Things ripping his soul to shreds and feeding the remains back into him. Hunter Apprentices ;Cassidy O'Rourke :He appears timid at first glance, but it only conceals how dangerous he can be. He has short hair and wears glasses, and is wise. He fights with two short jagged knives with inscriptions upon them, and is one of the best Hunters. His nickname is Cass. ;Nadezhda :Nadezhda, also referred to as Noh and Nadya, was one of the three apprentices that encountered Alex Treveney in the graveyard in the first volume. After Teresa, Cassidy, and Ten were done with the Rippers, another member, Jaq, realizes that something wasn't right. They find that Noh, J and Terrance had been defeated without a fight. Later, a person in St. Luc's tells the other apprentices that Noh and the other two were neither alive nor dead, and were not in pain; Marina Zaikina tells Daemon that someone stole their time as a warning from one of the Sohrem (who appears to be Alex Treveney). In the third volume, Nadezhda dies. ;Jaq :Jaq is a quiet boy with a sixth sense that allows him to sense problems. J is his relative, as Cassidy tells him, "You are not the only one losing family, Jaq!!". He is very protective of J, as he is always hanging around him and protected him from Theo when the traitor was about to shoot J with Veres. Although his gender was rather ambiguous at first, it is made clear that Jaq is a boy. ;Jay :J is one of the newest apprentices, and is one of the three that encounter Alex. However, he is left without his time after meeting her. In the third volume, he dies, bringing his relative Jaq much anguish and hatred. ;Terrance :Terrance is a strong apprentice. However, he is quickly defeated after fighting Alex, left in a state in which he was neither alive nor dead. Marina says that Alex had stole time from the three Hunters. In the end of the second volume, Terrance, Noh, and J's skin feel like sandpaper, a clue that their time is running out. ;Ten :Ten is probably the youngest Hunter. She has poofy black hair with pink highlights, and is most likely of African descent. ;Teresa :Teresa is a strong apprentice, rivaling Cassidy. She and Cassidy were both chosen to lead the hunt in the first volume but comments from Daemon hint that Cassidy might be a stronger Hunter. She also tends to turn to training as an answer and has anger spikes when defeated. References Category:Being